HS : Un petit bout de joie
by MlleHeathcliff
Summary: [Hist indé] (Ce qui va suivre sont les tentatives avortées de chapitres du calendrier de l'avent (Un petit bout de joie) que j'ai fait pour noël 2018 que je poste maintenant parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration.) Son Daddy avait agit sur l'instant, trop heureux de l'aider (quand bien même il ne l'avouerait jamais) mais surtout, trop heureux de pouvoir s'en aller de là, enfin.
1. Feux follet

Bonzour !

Alors les textes qui vont suivre sont les tentatives avortées de certains chapitres du calendrier de l'avent (_Un petit bout de joie_) que j'ai fait pour noël 2018 (oui, nous sommes en août) que je poste maintenant (les ayant retrouvés) parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Ces OS n'ont rien avoir avec l'histoire de base car au final je suis partie sur une histoire à chapitre plus que sur quelques OS dans l'histoire susnommée plus tôt. _Ça_, c'est juste quelques OS que j'ai écrit en philo #MerciMonsieurFerretPourLesCoursSiEnnuyeux

Je vous laisse à votre lecture non bêta-lectée parce que ... la bêta et moi-même sommes très prises.

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi mais au producteurs de la série. Je n'ai droit qu'au scénario (et c'est déjà pas mal je trouve.)

* * *

**Feux follets**

* * *

La flamme brûlait doucement dans le petit pot en verre. La petite fille, hypnotisée, était postée devant depuis maintenant dix petites minutes.

« Rosie ?

\- Hum … »

John, assis sur son fauteuil, eut un rire discret.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est beau.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui, c'est jaune et rouge et c'est chaud. »

Un reniflement dédaigneux résonna dans la pièce. Le blogueur se saisit d'un cousin et l'envoya en plein dans la face de son colocataire.

« Rabat-joie.

\- Le feu, ce n'est pas _beau_. »

John tourna la tête, le regard interrogateur. Il se leva et rejoignit son compagnon.

« Le feu n'est peut-être pas _beau_ pour toi, mais une bougie n'est pas dangereuse si elle est surveillée.

\- Hum… »

Le médecin passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de jais de l'homme, souriant doucement en regardant sa fille.

« Elle est magnifique.

\- Elle te ressemble.

\- À Mary aussi.

\- Oui, elle est magnifique. »

**Fin**

* * *

Alors un avis =) ?


	2. Partons, maintenant

Bonzour !

Alors les textes qui vont suivre sont les tentatives avortées de certains chapitres du calendrier de l'avent (_Un petit bout de joie_) que j'ai fait pour noël 2018 (oui, nous sommes en août) que je poste maintenant (les ayant retrouvés) parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Ces OS n'ont rien avoir avec l'histoire de base car au final je suis partie sur une histoire à chapitre plus que sur quelques OS dans l'histoire susnommée plus tôt. _Ça_, c'est juste quelques OS que j'ai écrit en philo #MerciMonsieurFerretPourLesCoursSiEnnuyeux

Je vous laisse à votre lecture non bêta-lectée parce que ... la bêta et moi-même sommes très prises.

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi mais au producteurs de la série. Je n'ai droit qu'au scénario (et c'est déjà pas mal je trouve.)

* * *

**Partons, _maintenant_.**

* * *

La famille Holmes-Watson rentrait tranquillement au 221B Baker Street. Elle avait passé la journée à faire des emplettes pour ce mois de magie. Rosie avait été toute excitée ; Sherlock avait toléré la sortie, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas appréciée. John, lui, avait admiré sa famille avec amour (quand bien même l'absence de Mary lui pesait lourd.) Rosie avait été accrochée à lui toute le temps, s'extasiant devant toutes les lumières, tous les cadeaux possibles, toute la nourriture. Elle avait eu littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Papa ! Papa !

\- Oui, Rosie ?

\- On peut acheter des bougies ?

\- Bien sur ma chérie. »

Rosie avait alors couru vers le rayon correspondant – qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt. Sherlock n'aimait pas particulièrement les bougies. Elles ne brûlaient pas longtemps, sentaient mauvais et pouvaient contaminer ses expériences. Il s'était aventuré dans le rayon en traînant les pieds comme un enfant (mais pas comme Rosie.) Cependant, quand la petite l'avait appelé à l'aide, il n'avait pas rechigné.

« Daddy, je peux avoir celles à la pomme, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle l'avait demandé si gentiment que son _Daddy_ avait agi sur l'instant, trop heureux de l'aider (quand bien même il ne l'avouerait jamais) mais surtout, trop heureux de pouvoir s'en aller de là, _enfin_.

Quand ils furent rentrés, John se chargea de donner le bain à sa fille chérie – foi de Sherlock Holmes, il l'appelait comme ça – et quand il revint en compagnie de sa progéniture, le salon était illuminé de petites bougies vertes (merci le colorant, _merci_) qui semblaient former une toute nouvelle constellation : celle de l'amour.

**Fin**

* * *

Alors un avis =) ?


	3. Un jour de congé

Bonzour !

Alors les textes qui vont suivre sont les tentatives avortées de certains chapitres du calendrier de l'avent (_Un petit bout de joie_) que j'ai fait pour noël 2018 (oui, nous sommes en août) que je poste maintenant (les ayant retrouvés) parce que je n'ai plus d'inspiration. Ces OS n'ont rien avoir avec l'histoire de base car au final je suis partie sur une histoire à chapitre plus que sur quelques OS dans l'histoire susnommée plus tôt. _Ça_, c'est juste quelques OS que j'ai écrit en philo #MerciMonsieurFerretPourLesCoursSiEnnuyeux

Je vous laisse à votre lecture non bêta-lectée parce que ... la bêta et moi-même sommes très prises.

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi mais au producteurs de la série. Je n'ai droit qu'au scénario (et c'est déjà pas mal je trouve.)

* * *

**Un jour de congé**

* * *

Suite à sa soirée précédente, une certaine personne haute placée au gouvernement avait réussi à lui obtenir un jour de congé. Gregory Lestrade, détective inspecteur, était donc nonchalamment installé sur son canapé. Contrairement à son habitude il n'y était pas vautré, non, il était juste _allongé_ comme une personne civilisée. Le problème ne résidait pas dans le fait qu'il était en congé, non ; ou qu'il était seul ; ou qu'il faisait froid. Non, pas du tout… Peut-être un peu, si ; juste _un peu_.

**_A Mycroft Holmes, 8 :09_**

_Je m'ennuie beaucoup. GL_

**_De Mycroft Holmes 8 :10_**

_Certaines personnes travaillent, inspecteur. MH_

**_A Mycroft Holmes, 8 :10_**

_C'est vous qui m'avez mis aux arrêts pour aujourd'hui ! GL_

**_De Mycroft Holmes, 8 :12_**

_J'y repenserai à deux fois la prochaine fois. MH_

**_A Mycroft Holmes, 8 :13_**

_Mouais. Parce qu'encore, si j'avais de la compagnie… mais là, rien ! GL_

**_De Mycroft Holmes, 8 :14_**

J'avais bien compris votre détresse. MH

**_A Mycroft Holmes, 8 :15_**

_Ravi de l'entendre. GL_

Greg soupira un bon coup. Il était temps de se mettre au travail. Il allait se bouger un peu. Trouver quelque chose. Maintenant. Et vite. Sinon il allait craquer. Il aurait pu … courir ? Trop fatiguant. Cuisiner ? Rien dans les placards. Surfer sur internet ? Pas l'envie. Il n'avait donc rien à faire avant de reprendre demain. La seule solution, embêter les seuls amis qu'il avait.

Il se décida alors à partir. Il se leva, passa par la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu, se saisit de sa veste, ses clés et son téléphone et parti. En quinze minutes, il était arrivé à Baker Street. En une, il avait franchi le seuil de la première porte. En une autre encore il était en haut. Rosie lui fit un petit signe de la main du fauteuil de Sherlock. Elle lisait un livre.

« Tes parents sont là, Rosie ?

\- Ils dorment encore.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est tôt. Mais dis-moi. Tu n'aurais pas école toi ?

\- Non, l'école est fermée. La maîtresse à une maladie et ils n'ont pas trouvé de remplaçante.

\- Je vois. Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

\- Moi non mais toi, oui, oncle Greg. »

C'est qu'elle était intelligente, cette enfant. Rosie alla chercher un jeu de carte d'un endroit mystérieux et revint ensuite vers lui.

« On joue ? »

Ils enchaînèrent alors les jeux les uns après les autres. Bataille, treize, quinze, solitaire. Tout y était passé, si bien que, quand les deux autres adultes se levèrent, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire.

« Enfin debout ?

\- Greg mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'ennuyais profond chez moi, alors je suis passé. Il n'y avait que Rosie et madame Hudson de réveillées.

\- Tu restes pour le déjeuner ?

\- C'est dans longtemps ça.

\- C'est pas grave, ça nous fait plaisir. N'est-ce pas Sherlock ? »

Sherlock ne fit que grogner, clairement pas du matin.

« Ça me va. Merci.

\- Oncle Greg ! Tu penses quoi des lutins ?

\- Des lutins ? Tu veux parler de ses petits bonhommes vert qui se promènent dans des chaudrons ? Comme dans Garfield ?

\- Mais non. Les lutins sont des petits êtres provenant du folklore dans différentes cultures. En France, par exemple, on retrouve cette légende en Normandie ou en Picardie. Les paysans cherchaient à s'attirer les bonnes grâces des lutins ou à les chasser de leurs terres. Ils sont malicieux et parfois vicieux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'en pense que tu connais beaucoup de choses pour ton âge.

\- Elle avait un exposé sur ça pour cette semaine. Elle a dû le reporter, s'empressa d'ajouter John. »

Rosie n'aimait pas louper l'école.

« Comment elle a trouvé le sujet ?

\- Mycroft, comme d'habitude. Elle est comme lui, dès qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, il va jusqu'au bout. »

Gregory ne connaissait pas si bien que ça l'aîné mais c'était une chose qu'il avait remarqué aussi. Ils étaient tous bornés dans cette famille.

**_A Mycroft Holmes, 11 :12_**

_Alors, que penses-tu des lutins du folklore français ? GL_

**_De Mycroft Holmes, 11 :13_**

Allez-vous donc me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire ? Sherlock, John puis toi. C'est un très bon sujet. MH

**_A Mycroft Holmes, 11 :14_**

_Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, c'est juste … inattendu. GL_

**_De Mycroft Holmes, 11 :15_**

_Pourquoi cela ? Je n'ai pas une tête à m'intéresser aux différents folklores ? MH_

**_A Mycroft Holmes, 11 :17_**

_Oh si, bien sûr. C'est la première chose qui saute aux yeux (après le parapluie, bien sûr). GL_

**_De Mycroft Holmes, 11 :19_**

_Vous vous ennuyez, inspecteur. MH_

**_A Mycroft Holmes, 11 :20_**

_Il semblerait. GL_

**_De Mycroft Holmes, 11 :22_**

_Je dois y retourner. Voyage à l'étranger et réunion. Bonne journée Gregory. MH_

**_A Mycroft Holmes, 11 :23_**

_Bonne journée Mycroft. GL_

Gregory resta un instant penché sur son téléphone. Mycroft l'appelait souvent par son prénom et il avait cette intonation dans la voix quand il l'appelait _inspecteur_ …

« John ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu trouves ça normal de te faire vouvoyer la majeur partie du temps et qu'à la fin d'un échange ton interlocuteur tu tutoies ?

\- À part s'il est intéressé, non, ce n'est pas normal. Enfin, _normal_, ce n'est pas le terme mais bon.

\- Intéressé dans quel sens ?

\- Bah tu sais. Toi. Ton corps. Ta tête…Tout ça quoi. Et c'est tout ce que tu retiens ? »

John fit un vague mouvement dans sa direction. Il n'en revenait pas. Mais … comment sa journée avait pu tourner ainsi. Mycroft, intéressé par lui. La bonne blague, n'est-ce pas. N'est-ce pas ? Il murmura tout doucement, pour lui-même plus que pour les autres :

« Et quand je pense qu'il n'est même pas midi. J'aurais dû rester couché. »

* * *

**_De Sherlock Holmes, 12 :30_**

_Il se pourrait que Graham pense qu'il t'intéresse. SH_

**_A Sherlock Holmes, 12 :32_**

Va au diable, Sherlock. MH

**Fin**

* * *

Alors un avis =) ?


End file.
